


suck it and see

by shier



Series: art thieves [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, pwp as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shier/pseuds/shier
Summary: They’ve had sex in places more public than this, but there’s something indecent about getting to his knees in a place where people have probably penned down academic legacies.





	suck it and see

 

 

The thing is, Junhoe hasn’t seen Jiwon for more than an hour a day. He’s up at the crack of dawn—for early tutorials and even _earlier_ faculty meetings—and he only comes home long after Junhoe has his lazy sweatpants on, with his ass parked in front of the TV. And even then, the only thing Jiwon wants to talk about is the goddamn paper he’s working on.

He doesn’t tell Jiwon that he’s unhappy about any of this, about the itch under his skin urging him to leave leave _leave_. It’s not fair. Junhoe’s the one who told him they could do this, that they could settle down for some time so Jiwon can chase his dreams, even if Junhoe didn’t understand them. But on the days that he doesn’t see Jiwon at all, Junhoe wonders if he’d notice that he’d disappear. It’s a thought he’s entertained a few times—there’ve been job offers here and there, a painting to nick or some corporate espionage waiting for him to fill a spot. His contacts were always surprised when Junhoe tells them he’s laying low for several months ( _maybe years_ , he adds in his own head). They ask him if he’s gotten into deep shit and then proceed to commiserate about the biggest fuck ups in their lives.

Junhoe doesn’t tell them it’s because his boyfriend’s studying to become a _professor_. Firstly because he didn’t want to give their position away. But also because no one would believe him in the slightest.

He’s starting to feel a little too much like the jilted wives he’s been watching far too much of on daytime soaps. It might be melodramatic, but he can’t help it when he catches himself staring at his phone in the middle of searing a steak, only to see that Jiwon had texted him a _kids asked for a meeting tonight forgive me pls :(_

Honestly, what the hell’s he turning into? It’s only 6pm and he has a wine bottle opened left to _air_. He knows far too much about cabinet refurbishments, and where he used to fence off paintings, he now spends his time bartering with the middle-aged women at the market who tell him that he’s an excellent husband. He made the mistake of telling them that he wasn’t married, once, and he was on the cusp of talking about Jiwon when the woman pounced and tried to set him up with her daughter. It’d happened so fast that Junhoe found himself on a date later that evening, and Jiwon had laughed so hard, he’d stopped mid-handjob to catch his breath. And _now_ he’s disappointed that Jiwon can’t make it home for the steak he made.

Junhoe throws down the tongs he’d been using onto the counter and switches off the fire, feeling something unpleasant twist and turn in his stomach. He doesn’t want to over-examine the feeling because it’s one that’s unfamiliar to him, and he’s scared of what he’d find if he tried to lift the lid. He tries telling himself that he’s being melodramatic, but by the time he’s managed to cobble some semblance of an excuse, he has his coat on, his car keys in his hand, and he’s out of the door before he can even remotely convince himself not to do it.

It’s easy to find Jiwon; his patterns are far too easy to suss out and in their line of work, he’d be dead in three seconds if not for Junhoe. Still, Junhoe feels a frisson of pleasure when he spots Jiwon’s yellow scooter (illegally) leaning against the side of the steps leading up to the library.

The last time Junhoe came here had been to pick Jiwon up after a three-day long writing marathon, and he’d sounded so entirely out of it that Junhoe was afraid he’d been mugged and drugged. Eventually Junhoe’d found him in his too-big yellow sweater (Junhoe’s sweater, to be correct), covered in ink smudges with his glasses comically askew.

This time’s different. Although he’s parked at the exact same spot, this time Jiwon sits in the centre of a cluster of students, each flipping paperwork dramatically. He feels an odd stab of jealousy—so _these_ were the people monopolising Jiwon’s time—and then feels entirely ridiculous for turning up at all. It’s Jiwon who spots him first and Junhoe raises a hand to wave, then regrets it immediately. What was he, another student? Several of the kids eye him suspiciously, and Junhoe realises that the _kids_ aren’t kids at all; they’re Jiwon’s age when Junhoe had found him for a job that first time.

“What are you doing here?” Jiwon asks as he crosses the small space, looking more alarmed than pleased. Junhoe’s stomach flips—he hadn’t expected to be met with unenthusiasm. But now that he’s standing here, it seems dumb to retreat.

“You didn’t come for dinner, so I brought dinner to you,” he throws out, despite being clearly empty-handed.

“Who’s that, _Teach_?” someone asks, and Jiwon waves a hand in their direction even as another student wolf whistles. Junhoe glances around Jiwon to glare daggers at them, but their delighted expressions only seem to escalate. Junhoe’s obviously losing his touch.

“C’mon,” Jiwon says, tugging Junhoe by his forearm, “you guys stay here and discuss Yijeong’s question!”

“I have a more interesting question though—“ is the last thing Junhoe hears before Jiwon speed walks away with him, pulling him into an even quieter section devoid of students.

“You weren’t coming home for dinner,” Junhoe immediately says, before Jiwon can ask him any questions.

“Okay?” Jiwon says, looking Junhoe over with his eyebrows furrowed. “Is something wrong? Did someone find us— shit, it isn’t Taehyun, is it?” Something warm sets aglow in Junhoe’s chest. _He’s worried_ , which means he hasn’t entirely forgotten about Junhoe after all. That counted for something. “Because if it’s the painting giving him trouble, I _told_ him to fence it off to—“ Junhoe doesn’t give him the chance to finish the rest of his tirade (because honestly, who the fuck cares about Nam Taehyun?) and shoves him against the shelf behind, curling one arm around Jiwon’s waist to kiss him fiercely.

“Oh,” Jiwon manages, in between kisses, chronically unable to shut up now that he’s started teaching, “is this— what you meant?”

“What did I mean?” Junhoe asks, expertly unbuttoning the top buttons of Jiwon’s shirt only so he could kiss him and remind everyone that Jiwon’s _his_ , even _if_ his students aren’t aware of Junhoe’s existence.

“You know,” Jiwon says, already sounding breathless. He’s so _easy_. “ _Dinner_.”

Junhoe pauses to lean back with a shit-eating grin (and also because he wants to savour this moment, wants to savour the feeling of Jiwon’s complete attention being on him for once) and shrugs, saying, “Maybe. It’s too bad you skipped out on me.”

“Not on purpose,” Jiwon whines, and Junhoe can _tell_ that he’s about to launch into a long, apologetic, and needlessly complicated apology, so Junhoe kisses him again, dragging his hand down Jiwon’s front slowly in case he wanted to call for a time-out. But he doesn’t protest, not even when Junhoe’s unbuckling Jiwon’s belt and slides a hand into his pants.

“ _Junhoe_ ,” he breathes out instead, so much _want_ steeped in his voice that for a moment, he feels validated because Jiwon wants him as much as Junhoe wants him. It’s a stupid thing to think about now, but he can’t tamp the rush of happiness when Jiwon drags him in for a kiss, as though now that he’s started, he doesn’t know how to stop. “Did you miss me?”

“Maybe,” Junhoe whispers, right against Jiwon’s lips. “Maybe I’m just horny.”

“Maybe we should fix that,” Jiwon returns, grinning so hard his eyes are crescents behind his glasses. They’ve had sex in places more public than this, but there’s something indecent about getting to his knees in a place where people have probably penned down academic legacies. He’s glad he hadn’t changed out of his jeans, anyway, because the way he sees it, he plans to put in as much work right now as those dead, stuffy authors. Probably a better contribution to society too, gauging from the way Jiwon’s hand immediately curls in his Junhoe’s hair the second he starts kissing down the clothed length of Jiwon’s dick.

“I thought this was about _you_ ,” Jiwon says, his voice unsteady with anticipation. It’s not easy to forget that there are at least two tables full of students two rows down from them, but that’s exactly what makes Junhoe smirk up at Jiwon as he frees his cock. “ _Asshole_.”

But then Jiwon’s got a hand on his cheek, his thumb dragging across Junhoe’s lips, staring down at him with such intensity that everything else fades away. He sucks in a breath and flattens his tongue to give Jiwon’s cock a slow lick from base to head, before taking him in. He pauses there for a second, feeling his saliva pool, and then draws back entirely before bobbing his head repeatedly. The noises he makes—slick and wet and _undeniably_ enjoying it—sounds even more obscene in the quiet oppressiveness of the room, but Jiwon’s hand fists even tighter in his hair and Junhoe tightens his grip on the base of his cock.

“Shit,” he hears Jiwon say, the sound partially muffled. When he looks up, it’s to see Jiwon with his head thrown back against the shelf, his shirt pulled up so he’s biting down on it, stomach entirely exposed. The sight of it makes Junhoe hard, like he’s a teenager with a hair-thin trigger. He keeps his eyes on Jiwon’s stomach when he bobs his head again, watching as the muscles flex and tense, as they move in sync with Jiwon’s hips and he fucks Junhoe’s mouth, even in the minutest sense. He can’t help himself and that has Junhoe thrumming as he slackens his jaw and lets Jiwon tug his hair this way and that.

It doesn’t take him long for his hips to start jerking erratically after that, his thigh tensing under Junhoe’s hand, breaths coming in quick and harsh. Even with his mouth stuffed full, Jiwon’s still making noises at the back of his throat, the sound of it halfway between desperation and pleasure. When he comes, it’s with his hand gripping the top of Junhoe’s head firmly as he strains upwards and Junhoe tries his best to breathe.

Jiwon ends up slumping onto the floor, his legs splayed open by Junhoe’s knees as Junhoe swallows and wipes his mouth on the hem of his sleeve.

“So you _did_ miss me,” he tells Junhoe a little too gleefully, his voice tinged with that lazy roughness that came after orgasms, and then he’s dragging Junhoe closer by his hips, arms coming around Junhoe’s waist.

“Maybe I did,” Junhoe answers quietly, letting Jiwon’s hand creep up the front of his t-shirt, sliding over warm skin and slipping under his waist band. “What’re you gonna do about it?”

“I tried to say sorry but you stopped me.” Jiwon starts kissing his stomach, his hand finding Junhoe’s clothed dick and starts _kneading_ it.

“Ji _won_ ,” Junhoe whines, plopping his ass down so he can thrust his crotch up in Jiwon’s general direction. Jiwon laughs and Junhoe’s stomach swoops. _I’d do anything for you_ , Junhoe thinks, when Jiwon draws him closer, lick his palm with no class whatsoever before sticking it in Junhoe’s pants, wrapping hotly around his cock. “God, _yes_.”

“Shh,” Jiwon mumbles against Junhoe’s lips, silencing him effectively with a kiss as his hand starts moving, frustratingly and deliberately slow. “I missed you too.” His hand stills, thumb rubbing under the head of Junhoe’s cock the way he _knows_ drives Junhoe crazy. Junhoe whines unabashedly but that only has the effect of stopping Bobby entirely.

“Asshole,” Junhoe says, trying to roll his eyes and resisting the urge to clamp his hand over Bobby’s and just jerk himself off. He _wanted_ this attention after all, and here Bobby was, acting like he had all the godamn time in the world. “ _Dick_.”

“Yeah,” Bobby says, leaning forward to kiss Junhoe’s jaw and his hand starts moving again, “that’s the point.” His voice’s still low and languid and it _does things_ to Junhoe, things that involves him begging ( _please Jiwon c’mon yeah that feels so good_ ). Jiwon’s palms slides even easier with Junhoe’s pre-cum and Junhoe has to bury his face in the crook of Jiwon’s neck to smother his involuntary moans.

Jiwon doesn’t stop stroking his dick even when he comes, though his grip tightens and he slows down, as if motivated by the jerky gasps Junhoe makes. It’s only when Junhoe lets out a low whine that Bobby stops, pulling his hand out and _wipes it on the inside of Junhoe’s coat_.

“Disgusting,” Junhoe says, cheek still pillowed on Bobby’s shoulder. If possible, he wants to stay in this exact same spot forever. His body feels limber and weightless, like all the anxiety trapped in him had been siphoned off of him. In hindsight, he might just have been horny.

“Cute,” Jiwon returns, pressing a kiss to the bridge of Junhoe’s nose, and Junhoe doesn’t even have it in him to protest. They lapse into silence as Junhoe tries to catch his breath and tries to ignore the dampness in his very gray sweatpants. He’s going to have to button up his coat when he leaves. “So, I’m gonna say dinner at 8? Some place nice and fancy?”

“What?” Junhoe lifts his head to squint at Bobby, wondering if he’d missed something in his post-orgasmic glow.

“You said dinner, right?” Bobby’s expression is immeasurably soft and Junhoe swallows nervously. “So let’s go to dinner.”

“I think I just wanted the blowjob,” Junhoe confesses. “Shouldn’t you be getting back to your students anyway?”

“I see them every day,” Bobby says, looking a little bit more determined. “Dinner?”

“… dinner,” Junhoe agrees after a beat. He grins and fixes Jiwon’s glasses gently, combing his sandy hair out of the way, trying to make him at least look the part of a respectable professor-to-be, although the effect is killed by Jiwon’s blinding fucking grin. “But maybe at home. Where we can be naked.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> you know that one photoshoot with [bobby in glasses](https://i.imgur.com/WNERYBa.jpg)? yeah. blame that.


End file.
